Within the walls
by Meytouch
Summary: Lorsque deux personnes partageant une forte animosité se retrouvent coincés ensemble, ça favorise le dialogue. Entre entente forcée et crise de nerfs, le temps peut parfois sembler long.


** WITHIN THE WALLS**

** _Disclaimer : Tout appartient a JKR !_  
><strong>

**NdA Cyntouch'**: Hello la compagnie ! Elodie et moi même sommes heureux de vous livrer notre petit bébé à l'origine sorti tout droit d'un grand délire... Qui, heureusement pour vous lecteurs, s'est transformé en quelque chose de bien plus structuré permettant j'espère d'y comprendre quelque chose !  
>Je ne vais pas m'étendre longtemps, seulement l'histoire est un peu particulière alors je vais essayer d'expliquer un peu tout ca. Nous avons pris un thème : "entre les murs" auquel on a adapté 3 situations ou vont se retrouver nos deux compères préférés : GrangerMalfoy. Cette première partie de la situation numéro une, l'ascenseur, est le début de l'histoire qui aura malgré les différentes situations une suite logique. C'est donc une même et seule histoire.  
>Ah , aussi , il s'agit d'un Post poudlard (vous le remarquerez bien vite) parce qu'Elodie les adore et qu'elle m'a tannée pour que ça se passe ainsi. (tout doux chérie... *sourire mielleux* )<br>Voila J'espère que vous allez appréciez ce petit avant goût autant que nous avons aimés l'écrire ! :) N'oubliez pas de nous laisser vos impressions, c'est gratuit et ça ne fait pas de mal ! (en plus ça fait plaisir !)  
>Besos<p>

**NDA Meylow'**: Heeeeeeeeeeeey Chers Lecteurs & Lesctrices ! Alors comme la dit plus haut Cynthia nous sommes très heureuse (parce que on est toujours des filles à priori ma belle !) de poster notre petit bijoux qui part d'un grand délire qu'on a adorées écrire ! Et je suis ravie de t'avoir tannée pour un post-poudlard ! Sur ce je vous laisse lire la 1 ère partie de notre situation une ! La 2 ème partie viendra dans quelques temps ! Je tiens a préciser que notre rythme de parution est aléatoire donc j'espère que vous savez être patientes ou patients (on ne sait jamais) =P En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous laisserez une petite review =) Comme l'a dit Cynthia c'est gratuit et sa fait toujours plaisir =)

Bizouuux !

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>PARTIE 1<span>_ : _L' ASCENSEUR_  
><strong>

Hermione terminait sa deuxième tasse de café de la matinée tandis qu'elle lisait attentivement le parchemin devant ses yeux. Ce dernier contenait des éléments importants sur l'une de ses patientes qui souffrait d'un important trouble de la personnalité amenant famille et amis à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Selon le dernier examen médical qu'elle avait reçu, le médicomage diagnostiquait un traumatisme chez la patiente qui, durant la guerre s'était vu subir quelques impardonnables. C'était son travail, à elle, de briser la barrière fragile qui séparaient ces gens d'une vie paisible. Et cela prenait du temps, et beaucoup de patience.

C'était un peu ce qui lui manquait ces derniers temps réalisait Hermione lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se plonger entièrement dans son travail, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, manque de concentration. Il était à peine dix heures du matin, mais sa fatigue sensibilisée par la caféine se faisait nettement ressentir. Elle avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, et ses paupières se faisaient lourdes actuellement ; elle ne tenait plus aussi bien la cadence effrénée de l'époque de son adolescence. Elle eut un pauvre sourire et laissa le parchemin de côté, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se consacrer pleinement à ce cas précis si elle n'avait pas tout son potentiel à son maximum. Et puis, cela pouvait attendre au moins un peu. Voilà qui récompensait sa manie de toujours tout préparer à l'avance.

Elle soupira un instant en pensant qu'elle ne pouvait résolument pas prendre une sieste malgré le fait qu'elle avait décidé de prendre une pause dans son travail car son agenda grand ouvert sur son bureau lui rappelait les tâches astronomiques à accomplir dans la semaine. Si elle voulait un peu de répit pour le week-end, elle devait se décharger de certaines obligations aujourd'hui. _Et autant commencer par celles qui me dégourdissent les jambes, _pensa-t-elle, _ou bien je passerai la sainte journée à comater sur mon bureau_. Rassemblant les affaires dont elle nécessiterait, Hermione sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son assistante qui lui offrit un éblouissant sourire, toujours d'une humeur joviale qu'elle contaminait à tout son entourage. Avisant le sac qu'elle avait au bras, celle-ci lui adressa un signe interrogateur.

" - Vous partez déjà Hermione ? Je croyais que vous alliez vous pencher sur le dossier Jones pour une bonne partie de la journée.

- Je ne peux pas rester dans un bureau aujourd'hui, je le confonds un peu trop avec mon lit pour mon propre bien, plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

- Vous vous surmenez, Hermione. C'est vrai que vous m'avez l'air un peu pâle, observa la jeune assistante avec une moue concernée. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de l'éclipse quand je vous ai vu arriver ce matin.

- L'éclipse? répéta la psychomage, avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Oui, l'éclipse. Vous savez celle qui doit avoir lieu aujourd'hui, elle sera même visible dans cette partie du globe.

- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler...

- Ca fait plus de bruit chez les moldus, c'est quelque chose d'assez rare pour être visible jusqu'en Angleterre. C'est une éclipse annulaire, ou partielle. Mon cousin qui est étudiant en astronomie ne cesse de m'en parler depuis une semaine.

- D'accord, mais en quoi cela aurait-il un rapport avec le fait que je sois un peu "pale" ?

- Vous devez le savoir mieux que moi Hermione, les phénomènes cosmiques influent terriblement sur nous, la terre, les éléments et même la magie ! Ça peut induire certains changements, exacerber certains états, dans votre cas par exemple vous ressentez avec plus d'importance la fatigue.

- Et quels sont ses effets sur toi, Ivy ? fit Hermione en mettant son manteau, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Mmh...je mise sur l'exacerbation des sens, en particulier durant mon diner avec ce cher Peter ce soir, rit gaiement la jeune fille, Hermione levant les yeux au ciel avec amusement.

- Amuse-toi bien dans ce cas. Tu pourrais même prendre ta journée, je ne suis pas sûre de revenir au bureau aujourd'hui.

- Je verrais, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire, mais merci. Tu es bien trop gentille comme patronne."  
>Celle-ci lui retourna son sourire et se hâta vers la porte, s'arrêtant sur le seuil pour faire volte-face vers la jeune femme, pensive.<p>

" Tu sais, je crois que je vais aussi miser sur l'exacerbation des sens aujourd'hui. Que penses-tu d'une visite surprise à mon excellent petit ami à la sortie d'une longue journée de labeur?"  
>Ivy leva les pouces en signe d'enthousiasme arrachant un énième éclat de rire à sa supérieure.<p>

.

" Bande d'incapables ! "

La porte claqua violemment faisant sursauter d'effroi les deux jeunes femmes bien qu'elles aient pourtant vu le geste venir. Ces dernières déguerpirent rapidement de l'endroit, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elles et le bureau de leur boss. Ce boss qui venait de livrer la seconde crise de nerfs de la journée. Et il n'était qu'onze heures du matin. Draco Malfoy qu'il était, sa mauvaise humeur actuelle dépassait tout de même toutes les précédentes. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, n'ayant pas une once de patience pour qui que ce soit. Même ses amis devaient supporter son attitude ignoble de ces derniers jours, sans broncher. Parce que broncher revenait à du suicide. Un Malfoy en colère ce n'est jamais très joli.

Actuellement, la colère du Malfoy en question dépassait l'entendement, brisant le sang-froid quasi légendaire qu'il avait mis à cœur de construire depuis des années. Il ne se rappelait plus que vaguement les raisons de celle-ci tant la rage qu'il ressentait lui embrumait l'esprit. Anesthésié par la colère, littéralement. Draco serra les poings, tentant plus ou moins de se calmer, conscient qu'il devait se reprendre avant de sortir et commettre un meurtre qu'il regretterait (ou pas) et surtout parce que cela ne serait pas sérieux venant d'un homme dont le travail consistait à rendre la justice. Définitivement pas sérieux.

Il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, les yeux rivés vers le plafond, deux doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez. Il sentait un mal de crâne pointer résolument pour lui rendre la vie encore plus difficile. Il devait prendre une potion maintenant s'il voulait éviter de se taper le crâne contre un mur pendant une bonne partie de la journée mais comme il n'en gardait pas dans son bureau, il allait avoir à appeler l'une de ses ignares d'assistantes et, encore une fois, loin de lui l'envie de finir en prison pour meurtre. Merci bien.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain dans un bruit sec, et Draco n'eut même pas à regarder pour savoir qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour être à la fois totalement sans gêne pour entrer sans frapper (ET attendre qu'on l'y autorise), et carrément malade pour ne pas s'inquiéter de se retrouver face à lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait aux jumelles ? Elles ont l'air d'avoir croisée un détraqueur vu la tête qu'elles tirent. "

L'intrus n'obtint pas de réponse mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tirer une chaise en face de l'imposant bureau en chaine massif, croiser les mains sur celle-ci et se pencher en avant dans une introspection de la silhouette en face de lui.

" Et vu la tienne, on pourrait légitimement se poser la même question. Un troupeau d'hippogriffes t'a roulé dessus ou quoi, Draco? " Blaise et ses comparaisons ô poétiques.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? aboya presque Malfoy en se redressant et lui adressant une œillade mauvaise sans relever sa remarque précédente.

- Mais bonjour à toi aussi Draco, je vais bien, merci de demander. Après tout, ça fait juste près de deux semaines que l'on ne s'est pas vu.

- Je n'ai pas le temps Zabini, j'ai du travail, repasse plus tard.

- Ton travail consiste également à traumatiser tes employés et à passer pour le plus bel enfoiré de la terre?

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, veux-tu, fit Draco en se servant un verre de whisky-pur-feu, faisant abstraction du tambour qui résonnait à caisse pleine dans sa boite crânienne.

- Théo m'avait prévenu que tu étais d'une humeur de chien. Range les dents.

- Blaise.

- D'accord, d'accord, accorda le jeune homme en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je veux bien passer pour cette fois, mais ne crois pas que tu ne me devras pas quelques explications. Pansy est venue jusqu'à m'interrompre en lune de miel pour me dire de venir te tirer un peu ce balai que tu as dans le derrière.

- Charmant, grimaça Draco en avalant d'une traite son verre de liquide ambré. Ça fait deux semaines que tu es en lune de miel, alors épargne moi le discours outré.

- Heureux de savoir que mon retour au pays t'enchante autant que moi, s'enthousiasma faussement le métis en se levant de son siège. Au fait, Ellie insiste pour que tu passes à la maison ce soir, ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu ta sale tête d'enfant pourri gâté et va savoir pourquoi mais ça lui manque. Théo et Pans' seront là aussi.

- J'ai du travail Blaise, sans moi.

- Ce que femme veut, l'homme dispose. Ce soir, à huit heures. Mon adorable épouse viendra te chercher par la peau du cou autrement."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, un rictus cynique au bout des lèvres : " Où est donc passée ta virilité Zabini?"

" Partie avec ta fiancée peut être, Malfoy. "

Le silence engloba la pièce d'une lourde main. Pesante. Draco manqua de briser son verre.

" Ce soir, Draco. On a des choses à se dire, je crois."

Il quitta le bureau d'un pas léger.

.

Hermione fit un signe de la main à Paul, le gérant de sa boutique, avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée. Quelques flammes vertes plus tard, elle se retrouvait au ministère de la magie. Aussitôt qu'elle mit un pied à l'extérieur de l'âtre, un sentiment de malaise la parcourut. Elle n'avait jamais été confortable en ces lieux qui lui rappelaient bien trop la guerre, les mangemorts, Voldemort et Harry, agonisant… Chaque rescapé de la Guerre avait ses démons. Pour Hermione, le ministère symbolisait toutes ces choses qu'elle avait autrefois combattues avec hargne. C'était ici qu'on avait décidé de poursuivre les gens comme elle. Voilà pourquoi, lors de la reconstruction, une fois Voldemort vaincu, Hermione n'avait pas voulu suivre une voie professionnelle qui devait impliquer le ministère. La politique corrompait les gens, ce n'était qu'une lente et haute ascension au pouvoir qu'elle cherchait à éviter à tout prix.

Harry, lui, y travaillait, en tant qu'Auror. Monsieur Weasley dirigeait un des services du département de coopération magique internationale et plusieurs de ses amis y occupaient plusieurs postes. Elle n'avait pu s'y résoudre bien que les propositions avaient plu une fois son diplôme en poche. Elle avait préféré un métier qui lui permettrait d'aider les autres et qui n'aurait pas à dépendre des instances supérieures. Elle s'était d'abord lancé dans l'ouverture d'une boutique de livres moldus et sorciers qui avait trouvé son succès. Mais elle ne s'épanouissait pas suffisamment au milieu de ses bouquins. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait intégré une formation pour exercer en tant que psychomage. Les années passant, elle avait développé ses propres méthodes, réparant les méfaits d'une guerre qui les avait tous laissé à vifs. C'était sa thérapie à elle. Harry sauvait le monde, d'une bien moindre façon dorénavant, Ron avait intégré une équipe de Quidditch professionnel et l'adrénaline procurée par le jeu était sa manière à lui de s'évader. Tous les trois avaient choisis leurs propres voies mais cela n'avait aucunement altéré leur amitié. Même la séparation entre Ron et Hermione, un peu après qu'Harry ait intégré l'école des Aurors n'avait pas réussi à les éloigner. Au contraire.

Ses pensées tournées vers ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione se fit la réflexion que Ginny l'avait invité à dîner à leur demeure le soir même. Cela eut le don de l'emplir de légèreté. C'était une bonne chose pour son moral un peu dans les chaussettes de voir ses proches. Se dirigeant vers le département de la justice magique, elle eut même l'idée d'y amener Jason. Il ne les avait vu que quelques fois, chose étonnante considéré l'importance qu'ils avaient dans sa vie.

Hermione passa la porte du Service et mena ses pas jusqu'aux bureaux de son petit ami. Dans les locaux, elle trouva Sam qui tenait l'accueil, celui-ci lui adressant un regard étonné en la voyant entrer.

" Miss Granger, cela faisait un moment qu'on ne vous avait pas vu ici", salua-t-il poliment, le respect qu'il lui tenait se sentant dans sa voix.

Sam faisait partie de ces personnes qui la considéraient avec une estime qui, parfois, la gênait encore. Elle était certes une héroïne de guerre, mais ce profond respect que d'autres lui adressait la laissait dans l'embarras. Hermione n'avait jamais bien gérer sa notoriété, elle ne voyait pas tant ce qu'on trouvait d'honorable chez elle. Autrefois, on lui avait même reproché cet aspect de sa personnalité qui consistait à toujours essayer de sauver tout et tout le monde.

" - Bonjour Sam, sourit-elle chaleureusement. J'ai été un peu débordée ces derniers temps, je vous en conviens. Je suis là pour y remédier. Je m'étais dit que je pourrais enlever Jason, il est ici ?

- Oh...oui, Monsieur Derry est dans son bureau. Il est en rendez-vous actuellement avec une cliente, vous pouvez attendre ici, il ne devrait pas trop tarder. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Elle acquiesça en le remerciant et vint s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui bordaient le mur. Le département était un peu désert aujourd'hui, et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, Jason était l'un des seuls à travailler aussi tard. Elle eut un sourire tendre.

C'était l'une des choses qui l'avait séduite quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient tous deux une culture de travail poussée, une envie féroce de faire leurs preuves, de se dépasser. Jason était intelligent et persévérant. Il ne venait pas de Serdaigle pour rien. De trois ans son aîné, il l'avait charmé avec toute la subtilité d'un paon mais son naturel et sa vivacité d'esprit l'avait faite céder. Ils allaient prochainement fêter leurs deux années de relation.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la pendule et commença à s'impatienter. D'accord, elle ne l'avait pas prévenu mais comme elle l'avait réalisé plus tôt, la patience en ce moment n'était pas son fort. Elle avait terriblement hâte de le voir. Ces derniers temps, avec la promotion qu'il venait d'acquérir, il avait pris plus de responsabilités, notamment la sous-direction de son service. Avec son propre travail, elle n'avait pas pu le voir énormément et leurs moments de couple se faisaient plutôt rares. Elle le déplorait quelque fois, mais l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait dans leur relation venait aussi du fait que l'un comme l'autre privilégiait leur succès professionnel avant toute autre chose. C'était ça aussi être ensemble, faire des concessions, non ?

La porte du bureau de Jason s'ouvrit enfin après quelques minutes, laissant apparaître son petit ami, une main sur la porte. Hermione se leva prestement, un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres. Elle enclencha un pas en sa direction quand une jeune femme arriva dans son champ de vision. Grande, les cheveux d'un blond cendré, elle faillit la confondre avec sa sœur tant la ressemblance était frappante. Elle avait eu Astoria en tant que patiente durant de longues années. Daphnee Grengrass fut la première à remarquer sa présence tandis qu'Hermione se demandait vaguement comment elle avait réussi à se souvenir de son prénom.

" - Hermione ! s'écria Jason après avoir suivi le regard de sa cliente, d'un ton incertain. Que fais-tu ici? Ca fait longtemps que tu attends ?

- Non, non ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, alors me voilà, expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Si je te dérange, on peut remettre ça à plus tard si tu préfères.

- Non ! cria-t-il presque, alors que le sourire poli de Daphnee Grengrass s'était mué en une grimace inconfortable, faisant lever un sourcil à Hermione. Je veux dire, bien sûr que non, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Tu aurais dû m'envoyer un hibou, je ne t'aurais pas fait attendre inutilement.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, interrompit l'ancienne Serpentard avant qu'Hermione ne put répondre, Monsieur Derry, nous nous revoyons au prochain rendez-vous, d'ici là j'espère que le problème sera réglé."

Le jeune avocat hocha la tête avec lenteur, Daphnee les quittant avec un signe de tête pour Hermione. Celle-ci le lui retourna, la regardant partir d'un pas pressé.

" - Je ne savais pas que tu avais à faire à Grengrass, fit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui apprécia avec légèreté l'étreinte proposée.

- Elle tient une société de parfumerie, elle fait souvent appel à nos services pour quelques problèmes d'éthiques comme elle cherche à les commercialiser jusqu'au monde moldu.

- Moldu ? Grengrass ?

- Moldu, acquiesça-t-il. En quoi ça t'étonnes? Tu la connais ? ajouta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Elle était dans mon année, à Serpentard. Je connais sa sœur aussi, Astoria. Elle était l'une de mes patientes après la guerre. Tout ça pour dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait faire affaire avec des moldus.

- La guerre a changé du monde, non? Toi la première, Hermione, fit Jason avec douceur en caressant sa joue.

- Oui, admit-elle dans un murmure pensif.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, dis-moi, demanda-t-il dans une tentative de la dérider, voyant que ses pensées partaient au loin. Je pensais que tu avais du travail aujourd'hui.

- J'en avais, enfin j'en ai toujours d'ailleurs mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais te consacrer un peu de temps. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas retrouver tous les deux seuls, ajouta- t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Le programme que tu as en tête m'as l'air très alléchant, mais je suis désolée mon cœur, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses a régler ici, dit-il d'un ton désolé.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, fit-elle, brusquement agacée. Je prends du temps sur mon travail pour passer du temps avec toi et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que tu ne peux pas te libérer? Ne peux-tu pas faire un effort pour une fois ?

- Il ne s'agit pas simplement de te faire plaisir, j'ai de nouvelles responsabilités maintenant et il y a des choses que je dois absolument terminer et que je ne peux repousser, énonça-t-il sur un ton légèrement impatient. Si tu m'aurais prévenu un peu plus tôt j'aurai peut-être pu m'arranger ou bien même...

- Figure-toi que j'ai des choses à régler aussi, il y a des montagnes de dossier sur mon bureau qui n'attendent que moi, mais je me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre mais apparemment tu n'es pas du même avis !

- Il me semble que nous avions convenu que le travail passait avant ce genre de choses Hermione.

- Et bien peut être que maintenant ça ne me convient plus, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

- Hermione", soupira-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, atterrée et le planta là, sourde à ses appels. Totalement remontée, elle en oublia de saluer Sam, ce dernier la regardant partir d'un œil inquiet. Jason se passa une main dans les cheveux se demandant, hébété, ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Drago n'en pouvait plus, il avait la désagréable impression de ne travailler qu'avec de parfaits incompétents. Il avait passé une journée des plus éprouvantes entre rectifier les erreurs de ses assistantes – sa tyrannie des mauvais jours leur faisant perdre tous leurs moyens - s'occuper des dossiers qu'il n'avait pu classer à temps, tout en essayant de canaliser une colère qu'il s'était promenée toute la journée, était loin d'être une sinécure. Sa journée venait enfin de toucher à sa fin et pourtant il savait qu'il avait encore une tonne de choses à faire. Lorsque quelque chose lui préoccupait l'esprit comme lors de ces derniers jours, il se plongeait corps et âme dans son travail, et ça aboutissait à ce genre de journées harassantes qui lui permettait de s'endormir d'une traite une fois rentré chez lui, emmenant ces indésirables et interminables réflexions à mille lieux d'ici. Malfoy eut une moue énervée en pensant que ce dessein-là ne prêterait pas à se réaliser ce soir. Blaise s'était fait une joie de lui contrecarrer ses plans. A peine était-il revenu de deux bonnes semaines de jambes en l'air celui-là qu'il emmerdait son monde, affichant un sourire d'imbécile heureux à tout bout de champs.

Malfoy de mauvais poil qu'il était, une Ellie en furie était bien loin d'être supportable pour ses nerfs ô combien fragiles, et il doutait que son meilleur ami lui pardonne s'il venait à étriper sa toute nouvelle épouse. Ce diner, il était obligé de s'y rendre, d'autant plus que Blaise lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas ignare des raisons de son humeur massacrante. Draco eut un soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Il griffonna une note rapide sur un bout de parchemin, prévenant Blaise qu'il acceptait son « invitation » à dîner. Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau, son manteau sous le bras, il n'adressa pas même une seule œillade à ses assistantes, celles-ci ayant plongées leurs nez dans les parchemins à peine avaient-elles entendue la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'était pas exactement le genre de patron tyrannique, il savait se tenir en publique. Mais il était un peu rude, doublé d'un perfectionnisme aberrant, et même si au fond, il savait que les jumelles, Jane et Ana, lui apportait habituellement une aide précieuse – bien qu'il ne leur avouerait tout simplement jamais - elles étaient les premières à subir son humeur de chien galeux en temps de crises. Son poste de directeur d'un des éminents services administratifs du Magenmagot lui laissait très peu de répit en général, alors quand il n'était pas dans ces bons jours, le service se transformait en un champ de guerre, et c'était lui l'ennemi qu'il fallait à tout prix fuir.

Draco se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les ascenseurs, montrant à tous ceux qui chercherait à l'apostropher qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de monter dans une des cabines, étonnement vide. Ces trucs-là étaient toujours remplis en heure de pointe. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton du niveau huit et les portes commencèrent à se fermer lorsqu'une main s'y engouffra avec précipitation. Avec réticence – il aurait bien aimé être seul avec lui-même – il enclencha le bouton de l'ouverture des portes. « Attendez ! »

La personne entra de justesse dans l'ascenseur et vint s'appuyer contre l'un de ses murs dans un souffle court. Draco s'était tendu en un réflexe presque naturel lorsqu'il entendit la voix du nouveau venu, voix qu'il reconnaîtrait facilement entre mille, et inconsciemment, avait fait son chemin vers le fond de la cabine.

« - Mer- amorça-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et, croisant son regard, se redressa soudainement. Malfoy.

- Granger, fit ce dernier sur le même ton avant d'émettre un reniflement méprisant. Un simple remerciement t'écorcherait-il la bouche ?

- Merci », lâcha-t-elle dans une grimace, ne croyant pas sa malchance pour tomber sur lui, lui en particulier pour pourrir encore plus une journée comme celle-ci. Elle ne savait pas – mais n'aurait pas été grandement surprise le connaissant – qu'il se faisait à ça près la même remarque.

Hermione écrasa presque le bouton du niveau huit et ne se formalisa pas de demander à l'ex Serpentard à quel étage il comptait se rendre. Le « merci » était une simple formule de politesse. Le reste, il n'en méritait pas une miette. Voyant qu'il ne faisait de toute manière aucune remarque, la jeune femme supposa qu'il comptait aussi aller au même niveau qu'elle. Si personne ne prenait l'ascenseur entre temps, calcula-t-elle intérieurement, elle devrait passer les dix prochaines minutes en compagnie du blond péroxydé. L'ascenseur ne s'arrêta pas au troisième étage. Encore moins au quatrième.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au ministère Granger ? Rendre visite à ton pote Potty ? »

La patience d'Hermione finit de s'effriter complètement. Elle se demanda pourquoi diable venait-il lui adresser la parole alors qu'elle essayait de faire comme si lui n'existait pas. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre mais seulement de lui lancer un regard dangereux qui ne l'impressionna pas une seule seconde. Foutu Malfoy.

« - Je t'ai connu plus bavarde, lança-t-il d'une voix traînante, relançant le dialogue alors même que sa présence l'agaçait au plus haut point.

- Je t'ai connu plus perspicace, répliqua-t-elle, les bras croisés, sans se tourner vers lui. Réflexion faite, non.

- Hilarante comme toujours Granger. Toujours est-il que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question principale.

- Malheureusement, on n'a pas toujours tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie, Malfoy.

- Toi, peut-être pas, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas une seule seconde, susurra-t-il, mauvais. Seulement moi, habituellement oui.

- Repasse sur la caricature du fils à papa pourri gâté, fit Hermione en tournant brusquement sa tête vers lui, la colère commençant à bouillir dans ses veines. Surtout qu'on sait toi et moi où est papa dorénavant. »

« Sujet bien trop facile pour atteindre sa cible, Granger. Tu me déçois presque », minauda froidement Draco, les poings pourtant serrés, le regard assassin. Hermione réalisait à peine qu'en temps normal jamais elle ne lui aurait parlé ainsi, elle n'était pas de ceux qui attaquaient sur ce terrain.

Comptant répliquer avec acidité, elle ne put jamais le faire, un bruit sourd interpellant les deux occupants de la cabine. L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement et la soudaine secousse surprit Hermione qui en tomba à la renverse, Draco se retenant de justesse, plus près de la barre qui longeait le mur du fond. Les lumières s'éteignirent l'instant d'après, plongeant l'ascenseur dans l'obscurité.

Draco jura, décidément sa journée prenait une tournure des plus merdiques jamais vécues jusqu'à lors. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et lança un Lumos agacé. Seulement, le sort ne répondit pas de manière habituelle, un bref filet lumineux fut craché par le bout de bois avant de se résorber, laissant de nouveau la cabine dans le noir. Il réessaya plusieurs fois, cette fois réellement furieux, et parvint à maintenir un semblant du sort bien que la lumière prodiguée tenait plus d'un halo vaguement blanchâtre qu'un éclairement comme tel. Serrant les dents, il dirigea sa baguette vers l'avant, se rappelant brusquement qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il plissa les yeux et au bout de quelques secondes repéra la forme de Granger, assise, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, se tenant la tête. Il craignit pendant un instant qu'elle se soit blessé, non pas parce qu'il était inquiet pour son bien être à elle, mais bien le sien à lui. Cent gallions qu'on arriverait à lui reprocher la moindre chose qui puisse arriver à la princesse des Gryffondors quand bien même il serait innocent.

Celle-ci, remarqua-t-il, semblait être mal au point, hors il n'apercevait pas une quelconque blessure à vue d'oeil. Ravalant son animosité, il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

« Granger ? »

Elle ne broncha pas, les mains toujours vissés sur ses oreilles, le regard résolument fermé. Il commença cette fois à douter de sa santé mentale.

« - C'est quoi ton problème Granger ? attaqua-t-il, agacé qu'elle ne lui réponde pas alors que la situation aurait bien eu besoin de ses grands talents de sauveuse du peuple.

- Ferme-là Malfoy ! Ferme-là ! » s'écria-t-elle d'une voix pourtant loin d'être enragée mais presque…apeurée.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié et à bout de nerfs. S'avançant une nouvelle fois, il se planta juste en face d'elle et dirigea sa baguette vers son visage pour mieux voir ce qui lui arrivait. Elle tremblait, remarqua-t-il alors.

« - Gran…

- Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle le repoussa brusquement et il manqua une seconde fois de s'étaler par terre tandis qu'Hermione s'était levé en titubant, sa soudaine proximité avec le jeune homme l'étouffant complètement. Draco crut qu'il allait l'égorger sur place.

« - Non mais tu es complètement malade ! Ose encore…

- Ne m'approche pas ! ordonna-t-elle en le voyant s'avancer avec fureur vers elle.

- Je te demande pardon, s'outra presque Draco en l'entendant lui donner des ordres.

- Tu…tu m'étouffes.

- Je _t'étouffe_? répéta le jeune homme, interloqué, réfrénant ses pulsions meurtrières tandis qu'il la voyait trembler réellement cette fois. Tu nous fais quoi là, Granger ?

- Je suis…je suis clau-claustrophobe…bégaya-t-elle, la main crispée sur la barre, la sensation d'oppression ne quittant pas sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? »

Elle manqua le regard complètement perplexe que Malfoy lui lança, resserrant sa prise sur ce qui la maintenait debout. Elle avait l'impression de suffoquer comme si une poigne invisible lui enserrait la gorge, empêchant l'oxygène de circuler librement dans ses poumons.

« Tu es claustrophobe ? Toi ? » reprit Malfoy en oubliant de garder en place sa façade de pure indifférence.

Il n'en revenait pas. Elle qui semblait imperturbable en toute épreuve avait peur de…de quoi exactement ? D'un simple ascenseur ? Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par la respiration sifflante de la jeune femme qui hyperventilait littéralement. Il se trouva tout à coup inconfortable. Une Granger en colère il savait gérer, une Granger mal en point il n'était pas préparé pour.

Hermione lâcha la barre pour porter ses deux mains à son cou, la respirant hachée, glissant à terre. Elle sentait les larmes brulantes rouler sur ses joues et elle se sentit terriblement stupide de ne pas savoir contrôler sa peur. Mais son esprit lui jouait des tours lui assénant qu'elle n'allait pas ressortir de là, et puis les murs semblaient se rapprocher, la cabine semblant se rapetisser à chaque seconde égrenée. Et Malfoy qui allait la regarder mourir bêtement.

Sa vue se brouillait, l'éclair infime sortant de la baguette du jeune homme l'aveuglant tandis qu'un vertige lui soulevait la poitrine. Elle se sentit partir avant même que sa tête ne touche le sol dur de la cabine d'ascenseur.

« Granger ? »

« Granger ? »

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ... !<strong>


End file.
